


Finding The Moon

by orphan_account



Series: Tsukishima Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Stand Alone, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi has a planetarium date set up for him and his boyfriend, Tsukishima, after not being able to see each other for a month.





	Finding The Moon

_It looks like he’s late again._

Akaashi thought to himself as he looked down and checked his watch for what felt like the fifth time in the past five minutes. It was so out of the ordinary for him to be late, had something happened?

He was sitting down on the third row on the end seat, looking up at the blank black abyss as he waited for the planetarium show to start. Around him he could see the happy faces of just about every couple, apparently this was a popular spot to go on for dates, which explained more than anything why he was here today, for a date, but not just any date, a date with Tsukishima.

The two of them had been going out for about two years now, ever since they met each other at a summer camp in high school, with Akaashi being a second year and Tsukishima being a first year, the two had pretty much been inseparable ever since.

Fortunately, dating in high school when you’re only a year apart wasn’t as big of a struggle, they watched their friends grow up and graduate but everything for them stayed mostly the same. They were pretty much on the same intelligent level, and they already worked it out that when Tsukishima graduated that they would be going to the same university, and being roommates at that. The only thing that was a real kill was the distance.

Akaashi was from Tokyo and Tsukishima was from Miyagi, the two places were about three hours away, and with limited ways to travel and limited ways for the two of them to see each other, they were lucky if they got to see each other once a month.

Most of the time they spoke to each other was either over text or Skype late at night. Tsukishima was still in his last year of high school and his work load and list of things he had to do before graduating was taxing, and not to mention college was just as demanding for Akaashi. The two of them also had part time jobs, making visits like today even more difficult, but they were still determined to make it work.

It was a month routine for them by this point, on the last weekend of the mouth they would make sure that they didn’t work and that their schedules were free. They would alternate between going to Tokyo and going to Miyagi, just having a simple date and spending some time together and staying the night. It wasn’t much, but it seemed to give the two of them enough of each other to make it through the school year. This time it was Akaashi’s turn to pick where they go, so they were meeting in Tokyo, at a planetarium nonetheless. For some reason looking at all the stars never failed to remind him of Tsukishima.

However, something like this would only work if Tsukishima actually shows up.

It wasn’t like him to be late, but train delays are something that can happen far too often. He offered to meet him at the station, but Tsukishima being the stubborn person that he is, he told him not to, saying that it would save them time to just meet right before the show starts. It was almost bothersome at just how lax his boyfriend was sometimes, but then that was one of the many things that he was attracted to about him.

He scanned over the heads of the people close by one more time, though it was highly unlikely that Tsukishima would get lost. He had been making the trip back and forth to Tokyo for almost two years now, and he knew he always used a navigation app. Plus, Tsukishima was pretty much known as a beanpole, this tall, pale, snarky blond boy with glasses, it was impossible to miss him. Even when he was sitting down he was taller than most other people around, there was no way he wouldn’t see him.

“Miss me?” As if he had the most perfect timing, a familiar snarky voice spoke from beside of him, and Akaashi didn’t even have to look to know who it was, though he still did.

“You’re late.” He smirked, turning his head to the side as he eyed his tall boyfriend.

Tsukishima was wearing his usual black jacket and beige scarf, something that always made the square frames of his glasses stand out more as he took his seat next to Akaashi. He almost carelessly let his arm fall on top of Akaashi’s, the two of them interlocking their fingers in an almost sweet motion. One thing no one would probably guess about two of the most salty, lax people on earth is that the two of them were very affectionate. Akaashi had a huge thing for cuddling his tall, snarky boyfriend, and an even bigger thing for grossing people out in the process.

“What if I told you the train was delayed?” Tsukishima turned his head to the side, looking at him with a smug smirk, the kind of smirk that told him he knew he could get away with just about anything.

“I’d say you’re lying, but I’d also say you owe me a kiss.” He smirked back at him, leaning his head up as he looked up at Tsukishima, an almost leering look in his eyes as he pressed their lips together.

Akaashi was used to Tsukishima’s slightly inexperienced kisses, since the two of them had been dating ever since Tsukishima was fifteen, Akaashi was his first, and he was completely okay with that. There was a certain cuteness that only Tsukishima had because of that, and whenever they kissed, Akaashi didn’t hesitate to take control.

It had been about a month since the two had last seen each other face to face, and because of that Akaashi felt like he was somewhat more forceful than usual, letting his tongue run over Tsukishima’s as he lightly caressed the side of his face, he could feel his soft, tender skin almost perk up to the touch. It was another thing about him that was cute. And he couldn’t hesitate to bite down on his lower lip, getting a moan out of him as he pulled away, winking as he did so.

He didn’t have to say anything, but it was cute how flustered he got, his face would always get all red and he looked like he didn’t know what to say, it only made Akaashi fall that much more in love with him.

“So, uh.. is it getting ready to start?” Tsukishima asked, instantly changing the conversation as he rested more comfortably in his chair, letting his back settle into it as he cocked his head to the side. Akaashi decided to take this opportunity to rest his head on his shoulders. One of the perks of having a tall boyfriend was that it made it that much more appealing to cuddle with.

As they were leaned in so close to each other Akaashi could smell the strawberry scent on Tsukishima, mainly from his shampoo that he found so delectable. Akaashi almost found it hard to resist the urge to kiss him again, but he knew he would have to hold off on it, this may have been a planetarium with the lights turned down low, but that didn’t mean there still weren’t rules that had to be followed. If he wanted to kiss and touch Tsukishima again, it would have to be after the show, maybe.

“Yeah, it is.” Akaashi spoke softly, nodding his head up and down as he tried to take it all in. it was hard to explain but the almost calming atmosphere with being with Tsukishima was something that he wished he could have enjoyed more often, it was only another year, but sometimes he wished that year would just come a little bit faster, just a little bit.

 

 

 

 

“You know what that one reminds me of?” Akaashi lightly nudged Tsukishima in the side, using his other hand, the one that wasn’t intertwined with Tsukishima’s fingers, to point at one of the almost rainbow painted constellations above them.

“What?” Tsukishima shrugged, tilting his head to the side as he looked in the direction he was pointing.

“Bokuto.”

“What? No, it doesn’t.”

“Yeah it does, turn your head to the side, it looks just like an owl.”

Akaashi gestured to an almost black and gray swirl that was right above them, with a few bright lights and stars in the center. It might have just been from the way it was positioned and the way their heads were laying, but he swore it was Bokuto. He could almost hear his boisterous ‘hey, hey, hey’ as he looked at it.

“Oh my god, You’re right.”

Tsukishima turned to look at him and then back at the sky, his eyes looked like he was examining over everything, probably trying to look for something else to laugh it. It was almost like they were trying to find shapes in clouds, except the shapes were the funny faces of their friends. It was almost mean, but then again, the resemblance was almost uncanny, and it felt good to get a sincere laugh out of Tsukishima every once in a while.

If either of their serious demeanors didn’t give it away, the two weren’t much for conversation.

While he was at university, most of Akaashi’s entertainment came from Tsukishima, the two would text each other all day, and he would always look forward to getting his texts in-between lectures, even if it was just him telling Akaashi how bored he was or listing off the dumb things his peers around him did. It was still entertaining, and Akaashi was the same way.

No matter how boring or busy his day was, he still had time to text Tsukishima, even if it was just a simple checking up on him to make sure he was okay text. It was so cliché, but saying they were like an old, cliché, romantic couple probably suited them just fine. They were technically at a planetarium after all, so that seemed to fit the bill.

“Then… that one over there looks like Kuroo.” Tsukishima pointed over to part that was opposite where they were looking at, this time to a big red swirl with a dark purple spot mixed in.

The purple spot seemed to almost act like it was hair, and was that a Cheshire-like grin he was seeing? How was this even possible?

“Holy shit, it does.” Akaashi felt almost breathless as he put his free hand over top of his mouth, trying to conceal the maniac laughter that was coming from the both of them.

Tsukishima always did this cute thing when he was laughing where he would cross his arms in front of his stomach, like he was holding himself or he was in pain, it was so whole hearted that it was impossible not to think it was cute, though Akaashi was a bit of a different story though.

When he laughed it was a little more subtle, with a placing a hand over top of his face and letting a light chuckle escape him. Every so often if he was laughing hard enough you could hear little bits of his laughing escape his mouth, it almost made him sound like an immature little kid, but in a situation like this he didn’t seem to mind it.

His eyes scanned the area above them one more time, looking at every odd color and shape, trying to find something that stood out to him. This time he wasn’t specifically looking for something that reminded him of his friends, he was looking for something else, something that reminded him of Tsukishima.

Again, you could call it cliché, but Akaashi was an immature hopeless romantic. Him and Tsukishima loved to tease each other, tease other people, cuddle, and gross as many people out as possible, and this was no exception.

“Found it.” He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but as soon as Akaashi laid his eyes on a perfect light green curved nebula, it was over, he found what he was looking for.

“What is it?” Tsukishima asked almost instantly, trying to match his gaze up with the direction Akaashi was looking at.

“The moon.” Akaashi smirked, turning his head vaguely to the side, it was almost as if he was trying to get Tsukishima flustered right now.

“Huh? That doesn’t look like-“ Tsukishima began, but Akaashi knew him well enough by this point to know that he needed to interrupt him. Tsukishima could always be one of those people that was logical about everything, and Akaashi knew the perfect way to get him to be illogical.

He kissed him again, a slow and tender kiss as he interlocked their fingers together one more time. He could feel an almost off guard sense from Tsukishima as he slowly leaned into it, slowly feeling their lips touch as they leaned their heads back against their seats. It felt almost cute as the two of them smirked at each other, and Akaashi was well aware of how much of a tender kisser he was. He could tell that from the look in Tsukishima’s eyes as he they pulled themselves apart, his lips feeling hot as he could still taste the strawberry chap stick on him.

“And if I’m the moon, then what are you?” Tsukishima asked calmly, the two of them not even looking up at the show that was going on just above their heads anymore.

Akaashi paused for a moment, pondering. He meant this whole thing as a terrible cheesy come on more than anything else, but now it almost seemed like the two of them were taking this seriously, and he couldn’t help but want to come up with a serious answer.

He leaned in to kiss Tsukishima one more time, planting his lips gently on his as the perfect idea came to mind. They had only been here for not even a few hours and he was already wanting to go home so they could spend more time together. Well, it was all the same, Tsukishima was his after all, he was his moon.

“I’m the person that found the moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just learned that it was Akaashi rare pair week this week, and I really wanted to write something for it. And since I could use more Akatsuki in my life, it felt like it was the perfect excuse. This probably isn't the best since I wrote this whole thing in about three hours, and this is probably only the second time I've written something from Akaashi's perspective, but I still hoped you guys enjoyed it.  
> I also like too imagine Tsukki and Akaashi would be the overly lovey gross couple who like teasing each other and making fun of their friends, haha.


End file.
